


Feathers

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean often finds himself waking up alone in the mornings; one of the downsides of dating an angel is that sometimes, heaven can't wait. Castiel does however occasionally leave him little souvenirs to remind Dean of the night before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

Dean was struggling to catch his breath as he fell back against the pillows, taking Castiel with him in the process. The angel’s breathing was out of control as well, and Dean let out a giddy laugh as he gathered his lover in his arms. Castiel rested his head on Dean’s chest, their naked bodies sweaty, their legs tangled.

“That was…” Dean paused to take another breath.

“Amazing?” Castiel suggested, fondly smiling up at Dean.

“Yeah… I think _amazing_ pretty much covers it.”

One of Dean’s hands gently stroked through the silky dark feathers of one of Castiel’s wings, the one that was protectively draped over Dean’s body. It was one of the things Dean liked best about being intimate with Cas; it was then that the angel often manifested his wings.

The first time they’d made love, it had happened by _accident_. Castiel had been unable to keep his wings hidden in the throes of passion, and he’d looked mortified when all of the sudden they had become visible to Dean. Not that there had been any reason for Cas to panic; Dean had been completely fascinated with them, not to mention he soon discovered that they were very _sensitive_ , and that his angel loved it when they were being _touched_ …

Dean absently played with the feathers as he stared into the blue eyes that he suspected were literally looking straight into his soul.

“You’re beautiful, Cas.” He murmured, pressing a kiss into Cas’ damp hair.

The angel was positively glowing. “I could say the same about you, Dean.”

Dean didn’t respond; he liked _giving_ compliments, but he’d never been good at _receiving_ them. Instead his hand continuously caressed the angel’s plumage, the warm feathers trembling ever so slightly beneath his touch.

“You are truly fascinated with them, aren’t you?” Castiel suddenly asked, a glint of amusement in his deep blue eyes.

Dean blushed, because yes, there was no denying that he was more than a bit obsessed with those remarkable wings. “You should keep them out all the time, I mean when we’re not in public… Why would you hide something so… so _badass._ ”

Castiel chuckled at Dean’s choice of words, shaking his head. “It makes me feel very vulnerable, Dean, displaying them like this…”

Well, that made sense… Kind of… Part of Dean was feeling deeply flattered now, and maybe also a bit proud that apparently Dean was the only person in the world that Castiel wanted to share this with.

“So they’re just for me, huh?” Dean asked as he threw Cas a fairly cocky smile, lightly tugging on one of the feathers.

“And for transportation.” Castiel deadpanned.

A smile was slowly forming around the angel’s appealing pink lips, and Dean couldn’t resist kissing them.

“Never change, Cas…” Dean mumbled sincerely once the kiss ended.

Cas placed a last lingering kiss against the side of Dean’s neck, and Dean felt how his eyelids were starting to droop.

_“Goodnight, Dean.”_ Were the last words he heard Castiel whisper before sinking into a deep, peaceful sleep, enveloped by the comforting warmth of his angel’s wings.

~

Dean slowly cracked his eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of them. As much as he loved falling asleep in Cas’ arms, he _hated_ waking up the next morning, because by then Castiel was usually gone. They had talked about this; it wasn’t that the angel didn’t _want_ to stay with him, but angels didn’t require sleep, and a lot of the time Heaven simply couldn’t wait. Nonetheless, it felt a bit surreal, waking up alone after a night of passionate lovemaking.

With a sigh, Dean turned his head to scowl at the empty side of the bed as if it had personally offended him.

“Freakin’ angels…” He muttered under his breath, rubbing a hand through his ruffled hair.

That’s when he suddenly noticed it, right there between the rumpled bed sheets. A single, large black feather. Dean’s sulky mood instantly made place for a much lighter one. He smiled, getting up on his knees and crawling to the other end of the bed to collect his ‘prize’.

He smirked as he studied the feather; this hadn’t been the first time Cas had left behind a little souvenir. It always made Dean feel better, because it was just that tiny bit of proof that he needed to be sure that he hadn’t made up everything that had happened the night before. Dean sat near the edge of the bed as he opened the drawer of the nightstand, taking out a simple, wooden box.

Dean opened the lid, his eyes resting on all the shiny dark feathers that were already there. He grinned broadly as he added the new one. So maybe waking up alone wasn’t exactly ideal, but Dean decided that it was a small price to pay if it meant that you were _loved by an angel_ …

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
